At the Beginning
by Seven Starz
Summary: Hermione wasn't feeling well. She wasn't sick, she was down. And she didn't know why.


_Hermione wasn't feeling well. She wasn't sick, she was down. And she didn't know why. _

* * *

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing? I think Madame Pomfrey will know what's wrong with you." Ginny said to Hermione, who was lying face down on her bed in the girls' dormitories.

"I'm fine Ginny." Hermione protested, a little half-heartedly.

"No your not. You've been in the dormitory the whole day. You haven't eaten breakfast or lunch." Ginny replied. Hermione grumbled. "Just go to the hospital wing."

"No." Hermione said.

"No? Hermione, Ron and Harry are worried. Even the twins noticed you've been gone. And that's saying something." Ginny reasoned. Hermione looked up from her pillow, in which her face was buried.

"You're not going to stop, are you?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head, her red hair flying. Hermione grumbled again. "Fine," Hermione said, getting up. She dressed quickly and stalked out of the dormitories. After telling Ron and Harry where she'll be, she stalked out of the common room.

* * *

"Draco, get up. You don't want to spend your whole Saturday in bed do you?" Blaise said, shaking Draco ever so slightly. He got a groan in reply. "We have quidditch practice."

"I don't care." He replied. Draco put the pillow over his head, hoping to block out Blaise, who looked astonished.

"Dude, something's wrong with you. Get out of bed. If i still see you in bed by the time i finish lunch, you're gonna get it." Blaise said, and left, slamming the door behind him. Draco scrambled out of bed, his mind not processing whatever he was doing. He quickly got dressed and headed for the kitchens, unsure of what he wanted. Draco tickled the pear and entered the kitchens, where he was greeted by frightened house elves.

"Don't worry, i'm not going to bite. I just want something warm to drink." Draco said, a little groggily. The house elves went away for a few moments and came back with dozens of steaming mugs.

"Tea, sir?" a house elf asked

""Coffee?" another said.

"Hot chocolate?" Another added.

"Hot chocolate will do," Draco said, as a house elf handed him a steaming mug of hot chocolate. "Thanks," He said, before heading out. He didn't know what to do now, since he already had hot chocolate. He took a sip, and was suddenly reminded of chocolate eyes. He then remembered why he wasn't feeling so well.

* * *

Hermione had lied. She wasn't going to the hospital wing, but to the Astronomy tower, where she felt calm and composed. She made her way up the steps that led to the tower. Once reaching the top, she looked at the view below her: at the black lake, shimmering under the sunlight, the mountains that rose behind it, and a bit of the Forbidden Forest. She looked up at the sky and saw storm-gray clouds. She was suddenly struck with a painful memory that had happened just last night.

* * *

Draco made his way to the Room of Requirement, where he knew he wouldn't be bothered. He passed the wall three times, until a door appeared. He entered the room, happy to find what he was looking for.

He made his way to the piano, it's closed black surface shining. He opened it, and placed his mug of hot chocolate down. He placed his fingers on the keys. Draco knew that he didn't have to remember or think of a piece to play; it just comes naturally to him. He was suddenly reminded of his own piano at the Malfoy Manor, ancient, but carefully preserved. And the new piano piece he was eager to learn, was placed on the space provided just for it. Slowly, he recalled the notes, and his fingers began to play.

* * *

Hermione couldn't forget his face. It was contorted with both confusion and surprise. Also a bit of hurt.

_"I don't think this will work out." She said. "If your father finds out, he'll never forgive you." He looked her in the eyes, a painful expression on his face. _

_"I'm sorry Draco. I really am." She said before she ran out of the room. _

Hermione shook her head, trying to block the memory. But instead, she was reminded of the song that she sang with him, on their first date.

_"We were strangers, starting out on a journey. _

_Never dreaming, of what we'd have to go through. _

_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing, _

_at the beginning with you." _

* * *

_"No one old me, i was going to find you. _

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart. _

_When i lost hope, you were there to remind me. _

_This is the start"_

Draco sang the song in his head, while playing the keys on the piano. He was reminded of Hermione, who held his hand, in the Ferris wheel at a muggle carnival, singing the song. She looked in his eyes as she sang, her gaze never going anywhere else.

* * *

_"And life is a road i want to keep going, _

_love is a river, i want to keep flowing, _

_life is a road, now and forever, _

_a wonderful journey." _

Hermione sang. She remembered the memory, as clear as water. She remembered Draco joining in and telling her that this is one of his favorite muggle songs. She remembered the way his lips moved, forming the words surely, as if pinned permanently in his brain. She remembered the way he held her, as if saying _'You are mine, and i am yours'_.

* * *

_"I'll be there when the world stops turning, _

_I'll be there when the storm is through. _

_In the end I want to be standing _

_at the beginning, with you." _

Draco continued, now singing aloud. His fingers danced and flew across the keys as he remembered the way their voices matched in harmony, everything perfect. He remembered the carnival lights shining beneath them as they reached the top. He remembered those chocolate eyes, seeing through him.

* * *

_"We were strangers on a crazy adventure._

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true. _

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future, _

_at the beginning with you." _

Hermione continued. She remembered the memory, as painful as a needle. She loved him, but she knew she shouldn't. She remembered him looking at her, those storm-gray eyes melting her. She remembered her insides flipping with joy when he'd kissed her softly on the lips. She'd felt joy, even though she knew she shouldn't.

* * *

_"And life is a road I want to keep going, _

_love is a river, I want to keep flowing, _

_life is a road, now and forever, _

_a wonderful journey." _

Draco sang, his voice echoing around the room. But he didn't care. All he wanted was her. All he needed was her. All he ever dreamed of was her. And all he was thinking about now was her.

* * *

_"I'll be there when the world stops turning, _

_I'll be there when the storm is through. _

_In the end I want to be standing_

_at the beginning, with you." _

Hermione felt a tear fall. She wiped it away, sniffing. She missed him, she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit that she still loved him.

* * *

_"Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_Like me, alone in the dark. _

_Now I know my dream will live on, _

_I've been waiting so long, _

_Nothing's going to tear us apart." _

Draco felt tears at the back of his throat. He remembered her, last night. He remembered what she said to him, she just wanted to be friends. But he wouldn't let her. He still wanted her, even though he said he was okay with it. He lied.

* * *

_"And life is a road i want to keep going,_

_love is a river, i want to keep flowing, _

_life is a road, now and forever, _

_a wonderful journey." _

Hermione choked on the last word. It was too much for her to bear. She wanted him, she wanted him so badly. But she knew she shouldn't. If his father found out, he would be punished. And if he was punished, she was punished.

_"I'll be there when the world stops turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through, _

_in the end I want to be standing_

_at the beginning, with you." _

She finished the song, but with tears in her eyes. She remembered the memory, even though she didn't want to. She still felt the burning love for him somewhere inside her. She wanted to let go of him, but she still wasn't ready.

* * *

**THE END. **

**Hope you liked it :) The song i used was "At the Beginning" from Anastasia. **

**Oh, and sorry if you cried, i cried a little as well, when i was writing it. **

**Don't forget to R&R! Thanks! **

**-Marsa a.k.a. Syanna**


End file.
